Vacation Gone Wrong
by confounded
Summary: Your name is Marina Vanilla. For your birthday, your parents take you to the carribean. When you arrive and go swimming, things turn from bad to worse..
1. Wishing on a Shooting Star

Vacation Gone Wrong

---

Written by confounded.

Starring..

**You **as.. **Marina Vanilla**

---

confounded: Well, I hope you enjoy the first of my many stories that include you!

In this one, you're an eleven year old girl named Marina Vanilla who has always wanted to go to the carribean. For your birthday, your parents are taking you there. How lucky! Then, something goes wrong..

---

Ch. 1 - Wishing Upon a Shooting Star

You sat alone in your room, pondering on today's events. Your chocolate hued hair was elbow length and beautifully shiny due to constant washing. The moonlight added to the gloss. Your forest green eyes were the source of all envy from your friends because no one else in your school had green eyes. Strange, really.

You wore a simple yet elegant black nightgown with golden lacy edges that went to your knees. It was an early gift from your parents for your birthday tomorrow. 'I'm gonna be twelve!' you thought, smiling happily. Your parents had promised to take you to the carribean, a place you loved so much. It was your dream to go there and your wish was coming true.

You've studied the carribean in your spare time -- even your _room _was carribean themed! You looked around and smiled at the view you recieved. ( A/N: Your room will be revealed in the next chapter! ) Standing, your feet met the soft carpet as you shuffled along to your window.

Staring out at the night sky was a hobby of yours. The pure stars twinkling in the dark sky calmed you almost as much as the ocean did. "It's so beautiful out tonight." you said to yourself, contently lowering your forest green eyes. Then, something a blazing white shot across the sky with great speed, leaving a sparkling trail behind it. You gasped in surprise and quickly clasped your hands together, now closing your eyes.

A shooting star is very rare to see. You knew this because, in your eleven years of life, you've never seen one. Ever. It was a beautiful thing to witness. Now, what to wish for..

"I wish," you whispered softly as to not wake anyone,"that something unexpected and fun would happen while I'm at the carribean." Unclasping your hands and opening your eyes, you happily lay down on your soft bed and thought about the possibilities of the carribean.

Clear waters, warm sand, fresh air.. there was so much to look forward to!

You were glad that you watched the first and second of Pirates of the Carribean 70 times this week. No matter how hard you tried, though, you couldn't memorize every line. It was a problem you have endured for your entire life and you've learned to live with it.

After all, why would you need to? It wasn't like you were going to _see _any pirates out in the carribean..

..right?


	2. Leaving

**Vacation Gone Wrong**

---

confounded: Sorry for the short chapter. This one'll be longer. Promise! nn

Disclaimer for ALL the chappies:

I DO NOT OWN YOU NOR POTC ONE OR TWO. ..okay?

---

Ch.2 Leaving

---

"Marina, wake up.." your mother gently shook your shoulder, hoping you'd awake. You didn't. She repeated her last sentence, only to be replyed with an agitated groan.

"MARINA LYNN VANILLA, WAKE UP **NOW**!"

Your eyes shot open and you screamed, falling off of your bed, tangled in the sheets. Your body hit the blue carpeted floor of your room. The wallpaper was of the ocean, beautiful and realistic. Seashells and conches were scattered across your desk. Obviously, you loved the sea to no end.

There were also posters of POTC I and II on yours walls as well as your own drawings. They were actually.. good! You adored Hector Barbossa, too. He was just.. hott. Yes, hot with two 't's. That's how hott he is.

"AYE, MA'AM! I BE UP N' READY NOW!" you shouted, surprised, at your mother. She laughed and shook her head. "You still need to make your bed and get dressed. Hurry up!" You nodded and untangled yourself in the warm blankets as your mother left your room.

"The Black Pearl be mine!" you laughed insanely, popping in a CD into your stero. The song began and you started getting dressed. The song's name, you ask? Dance Dance Revolution's Captain Jack!

Of course, first you put on your undergarments. No explaining that, thank ya!

You then pulled your black bandana out of your drawer and unfolded it, tying it around your head tightly. It had a white 'x' in the front, perfectly centered. Taking a blue brush off of your desk, you proceeded to brush your earthen locks before continuing onto your dressing session.

"Run along with Captain Jack, run until the peace come back.." you sang to yourself, slipping on a halter top as green has your eyes. Black silk served as the sleeves, surpassing your arm's length and hanging 6 inches over your hand.

The product covered your stomach region as well. For a twelve year old ( A/N: Remember, today's your birthday! ) you were pretty slim. Just healthy slim, not sickly.

You also pulled on a forest green mini skirt, silky to the touch. Black silk served as your stockings, too. Knee high black combat boots with silver buckles would be your footwear. They had a spongey padding inside to keep your feet comfortable. You were very stylish in dressing yourself, I must say! (nn)

"DONE!"

You stopped the music playing just as it was about to say 'Jack'. Stepping down the stairs, you entered the kitchen. Popping some toast in the toaster, you giggled gleefully at the thought of the trip. Your parents had already eaten, thankfully. They took forever!

Your mother had pitch black shoulder length hair, slightly wavy, and almond shaped hazel eyes. She was a funny woman with a bold personality. She loved the outdoors almost as much as Mother Nature herself!

Now for your father. He had your colored hair, short n' sweet with a relaxed look. His cerulean blue eyes were much different from your own and you were glad. If everyone had your eyes, you'd go mad.

Your toast popped up, crispy. Just how you liked it. Setting in on a plate you had retrieved earlier, you took out a jar of homemade apple butter from the fridge and twisted open the top, sticking in a knife and spreading it over your breakfast.

You quietly ate it, heart beating with excitement. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn't stop thinking about the trip. So, of course, you washed your dishes with a blueberry scented dish soap and brushed your teeth with a green apple flavored toothpaste. The scent and taste would last 27 hours. Talk about effective!

"Time to go!" your father, Mark, called up to you. Jackie, your mother, was already in the car. You gargled with listerine and sped downstairs, bringing your luggage with you. Shoving it hastily into the trunk, you entered the car and buckled your seat belt, squirming to get comfortable.

You and your family spent about 23 minutes in the car off to the airport in which you immidiatly ran off to your plane. The plane ride was long and harsh, but you'd have to endure it. Many men and young boys gazed perversly towards you and your father protectivly hid you by sitting on your left side, your mother on your right.

You were too bust playing with your PSP to notice.

Finally, after 7 long hours, you arrived at the carribean! The island was called Moondrop Island -- sounds heavenly, no? You'd be staying at your Aunt Alison's large summer home for your 3 month visit. Your bags were brought directly to the home as you quickly skipped off to the beach.

The sands were warm and silky and the water was pure. Unbuckling and kicking off your boots, you allowed the warmth of the sand to seep through the silken stockings. "Marina," spoke your mother, waking up to you,"your father and I are going to look around, okay? Keep track of time!" You nodded in response and looked around.

A bunch of women had their hair braided with colorful beads. It was then that you decided you wanted your chocolate locks braided as well. You scanned the beach with your unique forest green eyes for anyone doing the task and found but one lady available. The line was as long as your hair! "Well," you spoke to yourself, disappointed,"I guess I'll get my hair done some other time.."


	3. Clear Waters Hold Danger

**Vacation Gone Wrong**

---

confounded: I love writing this. BTW, your love interests will be Barbossa and Jack in this one. nn

---

Ch.3 Clear Waters Hold Danger

---

You had changed into a white tankini with green vine-like designs curling around. The carribean water was cool as freshing. You could actually see the water and below, unlike the oceans back home.

It was beautiful. Like a sparkling oasis in an angelic area. Shaking your head, you realized that you were still without your parents. They wouldn't be able to see you, so you'd have to be careful. Diving down into the crystalic pools of liquid, you opened your eyes and found out, that astonishingly, the water didn't sting your eyes.

'Perfect!' you though, swimming contently through the pure, carribean waters. The pull of the ocean was dragging you out further into the ocean, unnoticed by you. You surfaced for air before diving down deeper, trying to feel the sandy bottom and.. something hit your side.

You paid no mind to it, for your forest green orbs were locked on something else -- something shiny on the sandy seafloor. You loved shiny things. ..don't ask.

You reached down and grasped a.. choker? Yes, it was a choker with a, uh.. pearl on it. ARGH! The thing hit your side again and you caught a glimpse of a large shadow above you. You still didn't care. GOSH DARNIT, CARE ALREADY! ..sorry.

You fixed the choker around your neck and realized you needed oxygen -- now. When you lifted your head to swim towards the surface, you screamed, it being muted and only creating a variety of many sized bubbles. A beady black eye met yours. Your head practically stopped. Great. White. SHARK! You were terrified of sharks!

It turned around, nose facing you, and opened it's mouth. Two rows of razor sharp teeth glinted against the sunlight. Your own salty tears fell from your eyes into the water as you turned around, thinking of your fate. There was no way you could escape the beast.

The only thing you could do now was swim and hope for the best. That was what you did. Rushing towards the surface, you realized your heart was slowing down. You opened your mouth for oxygen, only to have a gallon of water enter your mouth and slither down your throat.

The need for oxygen was increasing as your thoughts raced. 'How far did I drift from shore?' you wondered.

Dizziness... light-headed... faint.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You soon awoke to the chuckling and rough laughter of two.. men? "Urk.." you groaned, sitting up and gently banging your forehead with one man's head. A popping sound was heart and at that you opened your gorgeous eyes to meet with..

..Ragetti and Pintel.

"AUGH!" you screeched. Ragetti was busy trying to locate his wooden eye that you had dislocated for him. How kind of you, missy.

"Shark! Shark! I'm gonna DIIIIIIEEEE! No, no n--!" Pintel covered your mouth with his left hand. "Quiet!" he ordered, looking around. "You'll be wakin' the captain." You nodded slightly and used his hand as an advantage to help you up. He just grinned and bowed politely while you smiled and rolled your eyes.

"So, ya got your eye back, Ragetti?" you questioned the pirate as he looked up at you. "..'ow do you be knowin' my name? Are you, y'know," he raised his hands and wiggled his fingers around,"magic?"

"Magic? Uh.. sure. Let's go with that!" You looked around and noticed that the sky was pitch black with tiny stars glittering around. You shivered. It was cold outside and it seemed you were still wearing your bathing suit.

"H-hey, g-g-guys?" you chattered, shivering. They looked towards you, Pintel raising an eyebrow questionally. "D-do you know w-w-where my clothes a-are?" The two pirates grinned and shook their heads. "Not a clue, poppit." ( A/N: You can guess who that is! (: )

"I WANT CLOTHES!" you screeched at Pintel angrily as Ragetti sped off in the other direction, slipping on the wet deck and falling on his back. His wooden eye popped out once again, flew up in the air, then landed in his mouth.

He swallowed.

The male started holding his throat, trying to cough the thing up. Also, he was choking on the object. ( A/N: Boo hoo. ): ) Pintel didn't know what to do, so he just kept punching him in random places, hoping for a result. Well, I suppose bruises are a result..

"Move away, sir!" you ordered and Pintel obeyed, stepping to the side. You stood behind Ragetti and, at that very moment, realized how short you were. Well, you're only 12..

Grumbling to yourself, you wrapped your arms around his waist and proceeded with the Heimlik Maneuver. ( A/N: I SO know that's not spelled correctly xD ) After a few tries, the object dislodged itself from the pirate's throat and fell into his hands. He looked at it, smiled weakly and then fainted.

Pintel stared down at his crewmate, then at you. "How'd ye do tha'?" You grinned triumphantly and raised your hands, wiggling your fingers. "Maaaaaaagic." He scoffed and helped Ragetti up who, of course, fell down. Again.

Suddenly, the reconizable sound of a door slowly opening was known to you and the two pirates. Out from the room came.. Chuck E. Cheese! No, wait, that's not it. You shook your head, wet locks scattering droplets around. Ah! There we go.

It was..

---

confounded: w00t! Yaaaaay! This is my favorite story I've ever thought of. (:


End file.
